1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication method and its control method and, more particularly, to an image communication apparatus such as a telephone terminal having a facsimile communication function or the like, and its control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Various proposals have been made in relation to facsimile apparatuses for transmitting/receiving color images. In the ITU-T recommendation as the facsimile international standards as well, color facsimile systems (G3 and G4 standards) have been standardized recently, and are projected to prevail in the future.
Most of existing color facsimile apparatuses are large in size and expensive. However, since an inexpensive ink-jet color printer can be used in a recording unit, low-cost color facsimile apparatuses will appear soon.
Demand for an inexpensive color facsimile apparatus is expected not in the business field but in home use, and a product which is easy to operate and use is required for home use. However, in a certain inexpensive ink-jet color printer, ink cartridges must be exchanged in correspondence with color or monochrome print, and the operability upon printing a color or monochrome received image must be taken into consideration.
A color facsimile apparatus which adopts an ink-jet recording unit can record both color and monochrome images using only a color ink cartridge. For example, when a monochrome original image is to be copied, a monochrome image can be recorded using process black that expresses black by mixing one or all of inks in the color ink cartridge. Furthermore, upon recording an image received via a facsimile communication, since the received image is normally monochrome, it can be recorded using the inks in the color ink cartridge.
However, when the color ink cartridge is always attached to the recording unit, at least some of color inks are consumed even when a monochrome image is recorded. For this reason, when a color image is received and is color-recorded, the remaining ink amount of the color ink cartridge may become small, and the received color image cannot be recorded. To prevent such shortcoming, the ink cartridge may be increased in size to have a larger capacity. However, such cartridge results in a large, expensive apparatus.
In a recording unit which can exchange a monochrome ink cartridge used for recording a monochrome image, and a color ink cartridge used for recording a color image, when the image to be recorded is a color image but the attached ink cartridge is that for recording a monochrome image, the color image cannot be appropriately recorded. As a result, a recording paper sheet and ink used for recording that image are wasted.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problems, and has as its object to provide an image communication apparatus which allows the user to easily recognize the state of a memory-received image, and its control method.
In order to achieve the above object, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: communication control means for controlling a communication with a partner terminal; memory control means for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory; recording control means for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge; and management means for managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by said recording control means.
Also, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: communication control means for controlling a communication with a partner terminal; memory control means for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory; recording control means for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge; and management means for managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by said recording control means, further comprising notification means for notifying a count value obtained by counting the number of pieces of non-recorded image information stored in the memory, and notifying a count value obtained by counting the number of pieces of color or monochrome image information stored in the memory.
Furthermore, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a controlling method for controlling an image communication apparatus which has a communication control unit for controlling a communication with a partner terminal, a memory control unit for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory, and a recording control unit for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge, said method comprising the step of: managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by the recording control unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can control image recording on the basis of the states of memory-received color and monochrome images, and its control method.
In order to achieve the above object, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: communication control means for controlling a communication with a partner terminal; memory control means for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory; recording control means for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge; and management means for managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by said recording control means, further comprising recording operation control means for controlling recording operation of image information stored in the memory by said recording control means on the basis of a count value obtained by counting the number of pieces of recorded image information stored in the memory, and identification information of image information provided by said management means.
Also, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a controlling method for controlling an image communication apparatus which has a communication control unit for controlling a communication with a partner terminal, a memory control unit for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory, and a recording control unit for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge, said method comprising the step of: managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by the recording control unit, further comprising the steps of: counting the number of pieces of recorded image information stored in the memory; and controlling recording operation of image information stored in the memory by the recording control unit on the basis of the obtained count value and identification information of image information provided by a management unit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which allows the user to easily detect memory-received color and monochrome images, and its control method.
In order to achieve the above object, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: communication control means for controlling a communication with a partner terminal; memory control means for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory; recording control means for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge; and management means for managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by said recording control means, further comprising notification control means for notifying a count value obtained by counting the number of pieces of recorded image information stored in the memory.
Also, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a controlling method for controlling an image communication apparatus which has a communication control unit for controlling a communication with a partner terminal, a memory control unit for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory, and a recording control unit for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge, said method comprising the step of: managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by the recording control unit, further comprising the steps of: counting the number of pieces of recorded image information stored in the memory; and notifying the obtained count value.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can notify the user of the necessity of exchange of a recording material cartridge upon recording a received image, and its control method.
In order to achieve the above object, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: communication control means for controlling a communication with a partner terminal; memory control means for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory; recording control means for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge; and management means for managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by said recording control means, further comprising notification control means for notifying necessity of exchange of a recording material cartridge currently used by said recording control means when identification information of image information provided by said management means indicates that both color image information and monochrome image information are stored in the memory.
Also, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a controlling method for controlling an image communication apparatus which has a communication control unit for controlling a communication with a partner terminal, a memory control unit for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory, and a recording control unit for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge, said method comprising the step of: managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by the recording control unit, further comprising the step of: notifying necessity of exchange of a recording material cartridge currently used by the recording control unit when identification information of image information provided by a management unit indicates that both color image information and monochrome image information are stored in the memory.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which allows the user to select whether or not he or she wants to exchange a recording material cartridge, and its control method.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: communication control means for controlling a communication with a partner terminal; memory control means for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory; recording control means for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge; and management means for managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by said recording control means, further comprising notification control means for notifying necessity of exchange of a recording material cartridge currently used by said recording control means when identification information of image information provided by said management means indicates that both color image information and monochrome image information are stored in the memory, wherein said recording control means suspends start recording operation until whether or not the currently used recording material cartridge is exchanged is selected in response to the notification.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can record received images including both color and monochrome images in an appropriate order, and its control method.
In order to achieve the above object, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: communication control means for controlling a communication with a partner terminal; memory control means for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory; recording control means for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge; and management means for managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by said recording control means, further comprising recording operation control means for controlling a recording order of image information stored in the memory by said recording control means on the basis of identification information of image information provided by said management means.
Also, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a controlling method for controlling an image communication apparatus which has a communication control unit for controlling a communication with a partner terminal, a memory control unit for storing image information received from the partner terminal in a memory, and a recording control unit for recording a visible image on a recording paper sheet on the basis of the image information stored in the memory by selectively using a recording material cartridge, said method comprising the step of: managing image information stored in the memory on the basis of identification information containing information indicating that recording has been done by the recording control unit, further comprising the step of controlling a recording order of image information stored in the memory by the recording control unit on the basis of identification information of image information provided by a management unit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which records an image using a cartridge corresponding to a received image, and its control method.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which records a received image by detecting the type of cartridge currently attached to a recording unit, and checking if recording that matches the type of received image can be done, and its control method.
In order to achieve the above objects, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: reception means for receiving an image from a communication partner; determination means for determining if the received image is a color or monochrome image; recording means for recording a visible image on a recording medium using a recording material in a detachably attached cartridge; detection means for detecting a type of cartridge attached to said recording means; and control means for controlling said recording means to record the received image when said determination means determines that the received image is a color image, and said detection means detects that a color recording cartridge is attached.
Also, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a controlling method for controlling an image communication apparatus having a recording unit which records a visible image on a recording medium by using recording material in a cartridge detachably attached to the recording unit, said method comprising the steps of: receiving an image from a communication partner; determining if the received image is a color or monochrome image; detecting a type of cartridge attached to the recording unit; and controlling the recording unit to record the received image when it is determined that the received image is a color image, and it is detected that a color recording cartridge is attached.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can notify the user of information as to whether or not a cartridge is to be exchanged to record a received image, and its control method.
In order to achieve the above object, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: reception means for receiving an image from a communication partner; determination means for determining if the received image is a color or monochrome image; recording means for recording a visible image on a recording medium using a recording material in a detachably attached cartridge; detection means for detecting a type of cartridge attached to said recording means; and control means for controlling said recording means to record the received image when said determination means determines that the received image is a color image, and said detection means detects that a color recording cartridge is attached, wherein said control means produces an alarm that prompts to exchange the cartridge when said determination means determines that the received image is a color image, and said detection means detects that a monochrome recording cartridge is attached.
Also, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a controlling method for controlling an image communication apparatus having a recording unit which records a visible image on a recording medium by using recording material in a cartridge detachably attached to the recording unit, said method comprising the steps of: receiving an image from a communication partner; determining if the received image is a color or monochrome image; detecting a type of cartridge attached to the recording unit; and controlling the recording unit to record the received image when it is determined that the received image is a color image, and it is detected that a color recording cartridge is attached, further comprising the step of producing an alarm that prompts to exchange the cartridge when it is determined that the received image is a color image, and it is detected that a monochrome recording cartridge is attached.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can suppress waste of a recording material by preventing unwanted image recording, and its control method.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image communication apparatus which can receive an image even when the type of cartridge currently attached to a recording unit does not match that of the to-be-received image, and its control method.
In order to achieve the above objects, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses an image communication apparatus comprising: reception means for receiving an, image from a communication partner; determination means for determining if the received image is a color or monochrome image; recording means for recording a visible image on a recording medium using a recording material in a detachably attached cartridge; detection means for detecting a type of cartridge attached to said recording means; reception control means for setting a memory reception mode and storing the received image in a memory when said determination means determines that the received image is a color image; and recording control means for controlling said recording means to record the color image stored in the memory by said reception control means.
Also, a preferred embodiment of the present invention discloses a controlling method for controlling an image communication apparatus having a recording unit which records a visible image on a recording medium by using recording material in a cartridge detachably attached to the recording unit, said method comprising the steps of: receiving an image from a communication partner; determining if the received image is a color or monochrome image; detecting a type of cartridge attached to the recording unit; setting a memory reception mode and storing the received image in a memory when it is determined that the received image is a color image; and controlling the recording unit to record the color image stored in the memory.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.